pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderbolt
Thunderbolt is an -type move introduced in Generation I. It is TM24 in all generations except Generation II. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is available as TM36. Description |An attack that may cause paralysis.}} |A strong electrical attack that may paralyze the foe.}} |A strong electrical attack that may also leave the foe paralyzed.}} |A strong electric blast is loosed at the foe. It may also leave the foe paralyzed.}} |A strong electric blast is loosed at the target. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |A strong electric blast is loosed at the target. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |A strong electric blast is loosed at the target. In addition, it will leave the target with paralysis.}} |A strong electric blast crashes down on the target. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} Effect In battle Thunderbolt does damage and has a 10% chance of paralyzing the target. In Generations I and VI, Thunderbolt can't paralyze -type Pokémon. In a Double Battle, Thunderbolt can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Thunderbolt can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up |26 ( )|26|26|26|29|29 ( ) 42 ( )|42( ) 21 ( )|STAB='}} ||1|1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||||1|STAB='}} ||47|47|43|50 ( ) 49 ( )|49|49( ) 44 ( )|STAB='}} ||41|41|37|46 ( ) 40 ( )|40|40|STAB='}} ||||43|50 ( ) 49 ( )|49|49|STAB='}} |||||44|44|44|STAB='}} / |||||45|45|45|STAB='}} / |||||22|22|22|STAB='}} / ||||||49|49|STAB='}} / |||||||Evolve|STAB='}} |||||||37|STAB='}} By breeding | ||||||STAB='''}} By TM Trivia * Thunderbolt is one of the three moves that had its move-animation in Red & Blue slowed down due to rapidly flashing colors. The others are Hyper Beam and Body Slam. Gallery Thunderbolt depicted in Generation III |games6 = Thunderbolt VI.png Thunderbolt depicted in Generation VI |games7 = Thunderbolt VII.png Thunderbolt depicted in Generation VII |anime1 = Ash Pikachu Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Ash's Pikachu Lt Surge Raichu Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Lt. Surge's Raichu Drake Dragonite Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Drake's Dragonite |anime2 = Dr. Namba Electabuzz Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Dr. Namba's Electabuzz Casey Elekid Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Casey's Elekid Macy Electabuzz Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Macy's Electabuzz |anime3 = Tyson Meowth Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Tyson's Meowth Jump Electabuzz Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Jump's Electabuzz Gary Electivire Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Gary's Electivire |anime4 = Volkner Pikachu Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Volkner's Pikachu Volkner Raichu Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Volkner's Raichu Normajean's Pichu Thunderbolt.jpg Thunderbolt being used by Normajean's Pichu |anime5 = Nurse Joy's Audino Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Nurse Joy's Audino Caitlin Gothitelle Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Caitlin's Gothitelle |anime6 = Clemont's Heliolisk Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Clemont's Heliolisk Yolton Rotom Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Weston's Rotom Celosia Manectric Thunderbolt.PNG Thunderbolt being used by Celosia's Manectric |anime7 = Lusamine Mismagius Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Lusamine's Mismagius Matori Meowth Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Matori's Meowth Bancho Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Boss Meltan Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by a group of Meltan Hau Raichu Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Hau's Raichu Ash Naganadel Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Ash's Naganadel |anime8 = Koharu Yamper Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Koharu's Yamper |manga1 = Lt. Surge's Electabuzz Thunderbolt.PNG Thunderbolt being used by Lt. Surge's Electabuzz Pika's Thunderbolt.PNG Thunderbolt being used by Red's Pikachu |manga2 = Morty's Gastly Thunderbolt Adventures.PNG Thunderbolt being used by Morty's Gastly |manga3 = Crystal's Starmie Thunderbolt Adventures.png Thunderbolt being used by Crystal's Starmie |manga4 = Volkner's Raichu Thunderbolt Adventures.PNG Thunderbolt being used by Volkner's Raichu |other1 = Thunderbolt XD.png Thunderbolt depicted in Pokémon XD |other2 = Giovanni Rhyhorn Thunderbolt PO.png Thunderbolt being used by Giovanni's Rhyhorn (In Pokémon Origins) Red's Pikachu Thunderbolt Generations.png Thunderbolt being used by Red's Pikachu (In Pokémon Generations) Team Rocket Magnemite Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Team Galactic's Magnemite (In Pokémon Generations) Lance's Dragonite Thunderbolt Generations.png Thunderbolt being used by Lance's Dragonite (In Pokémon Generations) Electrode Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by multiple wild Electrode (In Pokémon Generations) Hilbert Zekrom Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Hilbert's Zekrom (In Pokémon Generations) Misty Starmie Masters Thunderbolt.png Thunderbolt being used by Misty's Starmie |games1 = Thunderbolt I.PNG|games2 = Thunderbolt II.PNG}} References es:Rayo Category:Moves with a base power of 95 Category:Moves with a base power of 90 Category:Moves that cause paralysis